1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices, specifically to an improved measuring device employed in quilting and other crafts for cutting, measuring, or marking of a variety of materials, such as cloth fabric, paper, or plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of transparent measuring devices are used in quilting and other crafts. The purposes of these measuring devices are the measuring or marking of fabric, paper, plastic, and the like, or as a cutting guide for a tool, such as a rotary cutter or knife.
Presently available transparent measuring devices have a variety of disadvantages, which include:    a) These measuring devices are almost exclusively individual units, even though some have more than one use.    b) One size or shape of measuring device along is often not adequate for a given quilting or other craft project.    c) A variety in measuring capability is diminished with an individual unit device.    d) These measuring devices often necessitate transporting from one work location to another, which locations may be considerable distances apart. This leads to cumbersome portability, especially for the often employed 6 inch ×24 inch single unit.    e) When these measuring devices are purchased individually, it is of considerable financial burden to the quilting or craft person.    f) These transparent measuring devices are almost exclusively formed from an acrylic substance, which is quite breakable relative to several other polymers.    g) These transparent measuring units generally disallow single measurements of greater than 24 inches.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:    a) The present invention includes multiple individual units, therein affording use of the units individually, in combination, or as multiple units with assembly as a single unit.    b) The variety of immediately available sizes and shapes of transparent measuring devices is significantly enhanced.    c) The variety of measurement capability is distinctly enhances by multiple units.    d) Portability is markedly enhances, since the top plate may be placed on top of the bottom plate, to create a single unit which can be held together by a peripheral retainer.    f) The individual units may be connected in various ways to create a variety of useful shapes, such as connecting the top and bottom plates lengthwise, or connecting the two halves of a separated top plate lengthwise.    g) The four piece peripheral retainer is useful in creating a picture frame shaped encasement around the single unit created by the top plate being placed on top of the bottom plate, or the pieces of the retainer may be connected lengthwise to create a ruler of greater than four fee length.    h) The individual units of the device are less likely to be lost, as the multiple units may be stored or transported as a single unit.    i) The cost to a consumer is markedly reduced, as the multiple nit device may be purchased as a single assembly with 18+/− individual units, wherein each unit would cost markedly less than if individually purchased.    j) The present invention may be made of a transparent plastic polymer such as polycarbonate, which is less apt to break or chip than the often employed acrylic of present transparent measuring devices.    k) Additional objects and advantages, such as alternative shapes and uses, will become apparent upon considering the attendant drawings and descriptions.